Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust
by Opossition Virtigo
Summary: Harry is kidnapped and experimented on by Sinister.
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night, and not a light could be found on the block in the little town called Surrey and one could only wonder what was going on in the Dursley household that had the large man in such an uproar.

"I don't want this thing in my house Petunia, I will not have it" Vernon bellowed a vein standing out impressively.

"I don't want IT here either but what are we to do IT's just a child" Petunia answered just as outraged.

"We'll take him to the orphanage, they will have to take him in" Vernon came up with half-wittedly.

Once in the car Vernon proceeded to start the engine and then drive towards the orphanage, all the while he was ignorant of the sickly pale man that was following him. "Once your gone thinks will be perfect again, I can go home have sex with my wife and live--" Vernons thoughts ended here as the car was upturned. As the gas slowly leaked onto Vernons forhead he saw a sickly pale hand reach out and take Young Harry Potter out of the backseat. His last thoughts before he was consumed in a fire maelstrom of death was "Good riddance" and he thought no more.

"Subject column 333, number 666 trial 7, name: Harry Potter, Abilities: Magic, Flame manipulation slash generation, and cellular regeneration surpassing that of Wolvering's, IQ: 200, Magical core levels: Level 10 and growing, Chances of success in gene experimentation, 75% on account of his magic likely being symbiotic and wanting more power as a result of the slight fusion between his and Tom Riddles Magical Cores." The man paused and then said "Harry Potter my name is Sinister, and todays your lucky day, heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha hahaha" And for the first time since his parents died Harry Potter opened his eyes his stunning _purple eyes _and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sinister's Log: November,1 2003/ Subject: Beginning: I am glad that I got to the child so early if I start now his growth will allow for his body and magic to further adjust to the many mutations that will latch onto him, He was born July 31st 2000, Henceforth I shall refer to him as Y2K. My other current project is progressing well it is truly a magnificent beast._

_Sinister's Log: November,5 2003/ Subject: Y2K: Amazing simply amazing, His cellular regeneration combined with his magics natural need to hold more power makes it almost certain that a mutation will be accepted. Though the human body can only take a certain amount of mutations, and his limit happens to be five. I have already given him Juggernauts mutation, oddly, his body composition only changed slightly it seems he will be lithe and fast, though just as strong as Juggernaut. I think i will give him Angel's avian body structure, the hollow bones and denser muscles will further serve his strength and speed, Magneto's manipulation of metal is simply one of the best mutations I've ever seen, Cyclops' thermal rays are very powerful though they may interfere with his original mutation, and perhaps Professor X's telepathy, while Jean certainly has it as well Xavier's is so much more potent. Not to mention the non-mutagenic enhancements, Adamantium bonding to the bones, Nannites to increase his strength and regulate his body in a more refined matter such as allowing longer distance running, interfacing with computers, photographic memory if he doesn't have it already, and increased natural senses including his magic, and last I have been reading up on the magical world and have discovered that greater demons can create a symbiote out of their own blood thankfully I had captured a greater demon and once I harvest the symbiote from it I will apply it to the Exo-skeleton that I've manufactured, keeping it contained to the suit will hopefully keep the demonic influence from infecting Y2K. It will take a little over a month to do all this and that's without taking breaks for eating or sleeping...I've gone longer._

_Sinister's Log: November, 5 2003/ Subject: ????: I am afraid to give this creature a name for I'm not sure what it will be when I'm done with it, the bonding of multiple magical animal DNA is proving to be difficult, infuriatingly so. It seems that magic, when it encounters a foreign source other than something of the same species, will fight said source, for example mutations will readily latch onto Y2K because they're from fellow homosapiens but with this creature I'm having to completely make it up as I go along, its frustrating but exhilarating, I have never encountered this type of challenge before in a human subject._

_Sinister's Log: October, 7 2003/ Subject: Y2K: A month has passed and all the mutations and chemical bio-mechanical enhancements have been successfully integrated into Y2K's body. The results however are unprecedented, his fire manipulation/generation has fused with Cyplops' thermal vision and it emerges as a purple plasma like substance that is most controllable through the hands, but when it came from the eyes it completely eradicated the titanium plating in his room. Xavier's telepathy combined with Magneto's manipulation of metal and the nannites give him complete control over electrical devices, all this with his insane strength and speed make him nearly impossible to contain. I have had to put full magical and mutant suppressors in his room, along with it containing no metal or electronic device and using the simplest of locks, which i have to change every week because he constantly picks them and escapes. I plan to start his training when he is 5. Although he has already learned to read and write, and he seems to know things that even I don't know. there is room for improvement, when I am done with him he will be the smartest person in the world and he will be under my control._

**_Harry's Log: Date unknown/ Subject: My name: I know my real name is Harry, not Y2K though I'll play along for now, I'm afraid what Sinister will do if I show my true self, using my memory I will continue to keep this journal and IF I live long enough I will transfer it to paper. Anyway, I feel a presence when I concentrate... it's in pain, at some points it feels as if I'm right beside what ever it is and it calms down, I swear on my soul that I will save this creature whether it be foul or fair._**

**_(Time Skip 2 years)_**

_Sinister's Log: October, 39 2005/ Subject: Moving: It seems I have not been diligent enough in the hiding of my base in France it no longer matters that I don't put it in writing as I will be moving. I will not be disclosing this information it is far to dangerous to do so, on a different note Y2K will be beginning his training soon, he will be learning survival techniques, Judo, Snake style martial arts, and Boxing or more specifically shadow boxing, for when he is in narrow hallways. Along with how to control his mutations, but before all that I must... break him._

**_Harry's log: Date unknown/ Subject: Moving: Through my powers i have observed the contact list in the base's phone database and come up with several underground moving facilities. Through tracing of the phone line and following several clues I have concluded that we are heading to to New York, I only wish I had a better grasp of my powers I could send an email through the machines in the base, though I would have to time it right. Bad news, training starts next week._**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hi im Opposition Virtigo. Awesome name eh? Well I'd like to thank those who have reveiwed so far and ask you to do so more often. Im sorry that it took awhile to update but I'll try to be quicker in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's Log: Date midwinter/ Subject: The Silver Samurai, akga (1) Sensei: The Silver Samurai is a master of several martial arts and a skilled swords man, and while he's admitted that he should only be training me in hand to hand, he says my ability to form a weapon out of the metal around me is to good to pass up. He teaches me discipline and humility; at least that's what he calls it. I hardly think he was taught humility be repeatedly having bones broken and repeatedly being tortured. The thought of the first lesson still sends a shiver down my spine…**

_The room was covered in blood and it was all mine, I hadn't gained conscious control over the smallest bit of my powers and he took advantage of that, the sick bastard. Left hook right jab, just dodge keep dodging you'll make it through this. These were my thoughts up until I was run through by his blade, nothing vital he was aiming specifically for pain and he succeeded, I screamed and I yelled but it hurt even more when he pulled it out, I'd heal of course. That's why they were so secure in doing this. Nothing short of drowning me would kill me I would live longer than anyone else, I would live alone I would die alone, I will always be alone. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on surviving, they wouldn't stop they never stop not until I was unable to move._

_The outrage of this how dare they do this to me, the rage boiled over and my sight began to blur, and then become incredibly sharp, numbers, numbers were racing in my range of vision and I understood them, they were guiding me, showing me exact movements, how to defeat my opponent, in that moment I had unlocked all of my powers and I decided to try some out. Pressure points something only shown in the katas was much clearer in the number, I struck and Sensei's arm went limp, again and he was on his knees I summoned all my strength and crescent kicked him in the face. With him in a crater in the other room I was suddenly sapped of strength and I could do nothing as he rose with a grin and said "Happy 5__th__ Birthday Y2k" and ran me through with his blade again._

… **But at least those lessons are over with. After that I had worked day and night in private to gain control of my powers until I had full control and when I bested him without the use of my powers, He left. While I'm not spending more time with my entrails on the floor, I am spending time doing magic and mind lessons with Sinister and it's just as bad. He basically mind rapes me for about an hour until he's frustrated that he can't find me secrets, then when I'm exhausted he drills me tirelessly on magical theory and practice for an even longer amount of time. I can only hope that-**

" Y2k, it is time for you're lesson" The annoying slithering drawl that is the epitome of Sinister set me on edge as he waded in from the shadows of my 8X10 cell.

**End Log**

"Yes master" I dolled out in the pathetic tone I loathed so much.

We arrived at the training room and Sinister prepared the drones.

"Today is a simple exercise Y2k, try your best to destroy the drones before you die"

I tried my tech-control, nothing.

"Oh and Y2k, no powers" Sinister provided with a dark chuckle that only served to piss me off more.

Anyway, me being who I am, instead of simply fighting the drones, I stole the remote and hit the off button.

"You're learning Y2k"

"Yes master, thank you" _Captain obvious._

"Anyway on to the magic"-

_**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!**_

The foundation shook and the red alert began to sound.

"Stay hereY2k" And Sinister dashed off locking the door behind him.

I made my way to the door, after a safe time. Funny really, the fool thought I had only stolen the remote "Thanks for the key Sinister". It took all I had to not start laughing hysterically. A semi-omnipotent being, capable of reading minds, feats of great strength, and laser vision, fooled by a slight of hand. With that passed I made my way down the hallway when I heard a roar come from a place to close for comfort. A hulking black beast at least three stories tall was running towards me. I saw a computer in the ruins it had left in its wake. I flew through the numbers doing calculations unlocking files and finally finding what I was looking for. This was on of Sinister's pets, apparently a Nundu, Gargoyle Hybrid. I allowed my nannites to loosen the control the held over my optics, and the Ultra-violet rays that came from my eyes pulsed, and arced from my eyes toward the monstrous beast slowing it down then pushing it back. I allowed the beam to grow stronger, pushing it back into its own path of ruin, an inch, a foot, then finally against the wall. The smoldering pile of flesh was laying there when it started to get up. I had to pick my jaw up from the floor. That thing had been exposed to condensed UV-rays at close range and it was still alive. Using the metal around me I bound the beast to the floor. Then I ran. I needed to find a computer, the one back there was in shambles, I was lucky to find out any information at all. I sent out tech-psy pulses, trying to detect any type of machinery with a computer, I found one. Then within seconds of browsing I found what I needed. The source of the pain, the presence I felt at night, turns out it was a phoenix. A phoenix that had been turned into a genetic transgression against magic and life. It was a mix of phoenix, dementor, and it was the embodiment of a lightning elemental. The most important part was freeing it though. I ran and ran until I found the door. I entered the code before I even touched the pad, and when I saw the creature, I was awed. Black as night with blue fringe on the feathers and plumage, eyes glowing with untold storms, and wings wrapping around it self as if a cloak, the creature was beautiful. With my vision I melted the cage it was in the blasted a hole through the ceiling and smiled as it flew away. Then I collapsed as I felt electricity flowing through me.

"How Dare You" exclaimed Sinister. "My greatest creation, gone"

"No, Sinister, that was your worst act of evil" I snarled.

"You insolent little brat, it's no wonder your family didn't want you" punctuated with a shock.

"Your lying, I know they wanted me" I mumbled with the little breath I could muster.

"Ha, they hated you they were going to send you to an orphanage, they never wanted you they hated you" Shock "THEY" SHOCK "HATED" **SHOCK **"YOU"

"**NO"**

My vision slipped, the numbers they were fading. My eyes, my hands, they burned. The metal beneath my feet warped, every fiber of my being was tensed and the world around me bent to my will.

"**NO"**

The numbers were gone, the things that had kept me safe all these years, were gone, the control gone with it. The room began to become hot, too hot, much to hot to be safe. My eyes were glowing so much that I swear that I could see purple. The metal was slowly bending inwards from the pressure I was exerting. Flames began to rise, circling me slowly rising above my head and I threw back my head and screamed on more time.

"**NO"**

Hell was let loose in the literal form, purple light streaming from my eyes eradicating anything it touched, the flames spread out from me pushing anything and everything away, the metal warped all substances becoming one. The factory was leveled, I just kept looking up, a maelstrom of fire and metal was whirling around me and me eyes were streaming into the sky a single thin pulse of purple light. The metal began to rise forming a cocoon at least a mile wide, a purple glowing cocoon of molten metal. The metal still rising I lost complete control and the rays from my eyes began to expand, first by and inch then by a foot slowly becoming a widespread unstable torrent, which collapsed in on itself. When it was over, ashes began to fall from the sky, ashes and dust. The remnants of the people of the factory. Falling to the bottom of a basin born of fire, retributional fire.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of an electric wheel chair.

----

Akga: Also Known grudgingly as


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke and the first thing saw was white, I hate white. I was in an infirmary, white sheets, white walls, white little bottles with labels on them, I hate labels too, and most importantly white clothes, the power suit was gone…

I could feel the footsteps of someone coming, two people one walking, another… not.

I could feel metal underneath the presence circular, moving, rolling, A wheel chair? Then the other seemed as if he was made of an incredibly dense metal… who were they? It seemed as if I'd find out shortly.

The doors to the sickeningly white infirmary slid open as a man with cropped hair and side burn came in along with another man, something was familiar about this man, he seemed to me to scream intelligence.

"How are you today child?" The man in the wheelchair softly intoned.

I remained silent.

His voice, his damned voice, He had been THERE.

"My name is Charles Xavier child, what is yours" He said with a smile.

"I am no child Charles Xavier" I admonished as I activated my nannites to size him up.

"_computer run skill evaluation sequence through all spectrums of power"_

_Running skill evaluation sequence…_

_Results:_

_Name: Charles Xavier_

_Skill: Skill in combat, but confined to his chair._

_Powers: Category / Mutant: Some form of mind power, if results from cranial examinations are correct._

"Yes, sadly that seems to be, if what we believe is, in fact true" Charles.

My eyes wandered over to his partner who hadn't taken his eyes off of me for the entire conversation.

"_computer continue examination on the other subject"_

_Affirmative_

_Results:_

_Name: Unknown_

_Skill: Muscle build shows constant combat in the past and is similar to the specific exercises used by the Japanese samurai._

_Powers: Category/Mutant: By the show of stress on his body, it seems that the metal was forcefully molded onto his skeletal mass, in light of this he must have incredible healing abilities to survive such an ordeal. X-rays show claws in his hand that can be unleashed and then retracted. Judging by how he is reacting to being inside the infirmary he has heightened senses as he is obviously smelling the ammonia._

"What you looking at Bub" The man replied.

Again I was silent.

"This is Logan, Codenamed: Wolverine, mr…" Xavier baited.

I stared at him before I finally replied.

"My full name is Harry James Potter, I'd prefer it if you called me James" I drawled out.

"well James I thi-

"Quit screwing around Chuck, I'm gonna ask you straight, JIMBO" Logan interrupted. "what did Sinister do to you"

"I don't think you want to know" I said.

"tell me, I need to hear it" Logan replied.

"If that is truly what you wish then fine, at the age of three I was taken by Sinister and trained to be a weapon of destruction, he trained me in a specific form of martial arts that is a mix of judo, snake, and pray mantis styles. He gave me a symbiotic exo-skeleton that increases my strength 3 fold. He performed many experiments on me giving me other mutants powers beside my own, these same experiments increased my healing rate by 20 percent and gave me natural raptor vision. He also injected me with nannites that give me control over all technology in my sight, and trained me in battle field tactics."

At the confused look on Logan's face I decided to elaborate.

I sighed and said " Maybe it would be better if I just listed them"

" Raptor vision, X-ray vision, thermal vision, U-V radiation heat vision, increased hearing, sense of smell, and touch, hollow bones that are lighter and stronger, adamantium bonding, momentum gathering strength, perfect respiratory system similar to a birds, telepathy, magnetism, control over all technology due to nannites, microscopic robots in my body that increase my strength and senses further, generation and manipulation of flames, and -" I paused and said in a whisper, "magic".

A bark of laughter cut me off as Logan admonished " Ain't no such thing as magic Bub". Though oddly, Xavier remained silent.

I arched an eyebrow and said to him "really, allow me to prove you wrong".

I spare a fragment of my focus to turn the bed frame I was in into bronze and the sheets into silk.

Ah the look on his face, sadly Xavier remained impassive.

"I suppose this… magic, is why I can't read your mind?" Xavier said in a careful manner.

"Its does seem to help me in that regard doesn't it" I replied.

Xavier stared for a bit more and " I am going to offer you a home young man, a home where people will love you and cherish you and you will be happy for the rest of your life, I offer you most of all though, my companionship, my respect, and I offer you my teachings. I am well aware that you have been taught to control your powers… whether they be magic or not, but there is much yet that I can teach you about life. Will you stay?"

I couldn't believe it, I was being given a chance, I fully expected to be tossed to the curb at a moments notice. I stared Xavier in the eyes and couldn't help but smile, no smirk, no haughty grin, but a smile. And then I said "I will stay"

Xavier returned my smile, in genuine confidence and said "then sleep James, you have a busy day tomorrow"

And the world faded to black.

I woke to the sound of the metal plated door sliding on its track as I felt a slight disturbance in the air.

Subconsciously small pieces of metal floated up and pointed at the intruder before I remembered where I was.

I opened my eyes and the flicker of purple light faded from them as I apologized "I'm sorry, its instinctive for me now". The woman with dark skin and white hair just stared, trying to hide some sort of emotion, horror maybe? Fear?

"what is your name child?" She inquired.

Oddly I didn't mind her calling me child. "its Harry, Harry James Potter. Please call me James though."

She merely nodded and said "it is time for your physical exam child, you can have breakfast shortly after"

I dragged myself out of the bed. "lets go"

Then we began to walk.

_Computer begin skill evaluation_

_Running sequence…._

_Results:_

_Name: Unknown_

_Skill: some unarmed combat experience by way of movement._

_Powers: Mutant: Control over weather _

Not knowing her name I asked the obvious question "what's your name?"

"Dear child my name is Ororo," The now dubbed Ororo replied.

I automatically opened the doors with my mind as we neared them, which drew a raised eyebrow yet no words and as we neared the medical center the smell of ammonia grew stronger. The doors swung open once again and inside there were several people I hadn't yet antagonized… Oh goodie.

_Computer begin skill evaluation_

_Running sequence…_

_Results:_

_Subject I_

_Name: Unknown_

_Skill: no real combat training, though she knows how to fight and is well balanced._

_Powers: Mutant: Telekinesis, Telepathy, and something else that has been psychically suppressed._

_Subject II_

_Name: Unknown_

_Skill: Extremely agile judging my his beastial figure, most likely runs on all fours like an ape, Brain waves show a highly developed IQ._

_Powers: Increased strength, senses, and speed._

"Hi I'm Je-"

"Jean Grey, Healer, Psychic, Telepath, and Telekinetic mutant, Married to Scott Summers. Then you're Beast, lets skip the introductions I know it the moment you think it anyway" Oh how I do enjoy doing this.

"James that isn't polite" Xavier admonished.

I sighed "Let us get this over with then"

Machines whirred, within and without as the procedure began.

"Now, while we wait for the results what do you want to do James?" Beast asked.

"Eat" I said.

Finally I could sit down and eat, but I was then faced with a dilemma.

"What the Bloody Hell is this shit" The exclamation bursting through without though on my part.

Where were the ration bars, the gruel, the week old bread.

"Those are eggs, Child" Ororo said with an air of bemusement. "have you truly never had eggs?".

"I was held captive in an evil maniacs institution for 3 years… I think that's a NO" I replied as bluntly as possible. Damnit I knew people were stupid in general but, dear lord.

"Eat, Child, Then your day can continue."

Xavier watched all this with a cocked eyebrow and an amused smile.

I felt heavy footfalls, the smell of motor cycle gas hit my nostrils, and I felt the metal coming closer to me.

"Logan, you really shouldn't stand behind me like that. I could over react."

"Is that supposed to scare me bub?" Logan growled.

"No, I am merely stating a fact" I clarified.

"Think you could take me, kid" Logan said as he turned me around in my chair and was nose to nose with me.

"No, I know it" My eyes began to burn the sunglasses to ashes just from the heat of my eyes until Logan could see my glowing orbs staring him down.

"Fine lets see how you do in the danger room" Logan challenged.

A few minutes later and an anti climatic elevator ride in which everyone was tenses except myself, and I found myself in the danger room. The doors slid open and I stepped into the room while the others rode the elevator again towards the control room.

"Charles, How much damage am I allowed to do?" my voice rang out in an odd monotone for them for I was vibrating the metal to make my voice carry.

"We could afford to replace the room a hundred times over James, feel free to show us what you can do lad" Xavier said with a grin.

Talking ceased there. The room began to charge up. Blasters came out of the walls and fired and me, I dodged deciding to show of a bit… okay maybe a lot. The exaggerated flips and rolls and wall walking was well worth it to see their faces.

"_Computer, interface with the danger room console. Increase difficulty to maximum and override any safety measures."_

_Affirmative…._

_Objective complete._

The looks on their faces ahh. Oooo that was a bit close with the diamond saw better focus a bit. Ducking weaving. Guns flared, and finally I called out my power. Purple glowing hand came crashing though the technology. My hand poised next to one another, the flames gathering into a tight ball resembling a sun. hands thrust forward and legs braced the flames raced from my hands flinging several contraptions aside in a molten rain.

"_Optical Dampeners down to 90%"_

_My eyes blaze as I unleashed ultra violet radiation upon the metal monstrosities. Metal tentacles came forth and surrounded me on all sides, My glamour fell revealing my exo-suit and wing. My wings flared out and sliced all the tentacles in half. These were not wings for flying, they didn't even have feathers. No the were just adamantium bones of the wing. Stronger than anything and sharpened to cut through anything. I spread my wings and began to levitate into the middle of the room. Purple eyes blaring and hands surrounded by a purple flame my black wings folded around me. Then when I flung my various appendages out I sent out a technopathic burst along with crumpling all the metal that my powers could safely reach without permanently damaging the facility. As I landed I swore I heard a gruff voice chuckle and say-_

"_I'm gonna like this kid Chuck heh heh"_


End file.
